Second Guessing
by IwriteFornobody
Summary: John pays a visit to his sons and their guests. Follows Look Right Through Me.


"Let's go! I'm starvin' here!" Dean bellowed at his two younger siblings. "We're losing daylight!"

"Dean, it's the middle of the afternoon. There's still plenty of daylight. Quit being so dramatic."

"He says as he flips his hair like the drama queen he is," Dean muttered to himself. "Come on, Sammy. I've seen girls get ready faster than you. See? Case in point. Rowan's ready before you are. 'Course, that could be because your hair is twice as long as hers. Should just cut it off while you're sleeping." He winked at Rowan as she came into the room from the bathroom. The teen smirked as she sat on the bed to lace up her boots.

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He shot his older brother a glare before pointedly slamming the door shut.

"Geesh. Someone's grumpy today." Rowan just looked at the eldest Winchester. "What? He totally deserved the clown mask wake up. He hid all the Metallica tapes!" Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Shut up."

They both looked back at the bathroom as the door opened, Q walked out, and the door slammed shut again. "He'll get over it." Dean headed for the door to the motel room. "I'll be in the car. Make sure you lock up when you come out, Princ-"

The words died on Dean's lips as he stepped out of the room and quickly pulled the door shut behind him. "Dad?"

Rowan rose quickly but silently from the bed as soon as she heard Dean's words falter. She peered through the curtains at the edge of the large window to see Dean standing motionless, staring at a shadowed figure in front of him. She had never seen Dean like this. She moved away from the window and walked towards the bathroom door. She wanted to alert Sam, but hesitated as she heard a low voice.

"Hello, son. It's been a while."

"Yeah. You can say that," the still somewhat stunned Dean replied. A small part of him, buried way down deep, wanted to run to his father, but his shock turned into anger. "Where have you been? No calls, no messages, nothing! You know how many times we needed you? How many times we were almost killed?"

"And yet you're still alive," smirked John. "I've missed you too, Dean."

Dean sighed in frustration. "So why are you here? Is it a hunt?"

The window was blocking out too much of the conversation. Rowan crept towards the door. If she could get it opened slightly, without the two men outside noticing, her eavesdropping would be much more productive. She couldn't make out exactly was being said but had heard the stranger call Dean his son. . As she reached for the handle, Sam grabbed her arm. She looked up to him to see him looming over her, one finger placed across his lips.

Sam shook his head no and lightly pulled her away from the door. He peered out the peephole and whispered, "Dad?" He looked down at Rowan's confused face. He motioned for her to grab Q and follow him to the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door and ran his hands through his hair. "Why is he here? Why now?"

"Sam?" a voice called from outside. Sam glanced down to Rowan and Q. "Look. I don't have time to explain, but you have to stay in here. Keep Q quiet and hide. Okay?" Worried, Rowan nodded yes. Sam could tell that this situation was scaring her, her eyes were wide and she was trembling lightly. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I promise. Just, stay put."

Sam had made his way back to the front door when it flung open. "Dad, wait!" cried Dean, failing to stop his father.

The two stood face to face. "Hi, Sam."

"Dad!" said Sam as he pulled his father into a hug. It had less to do with affection and more to do with keeping his dad from going any further. "Why are you here?"

"On a hunt. I knew you were in the area and wanted to check on you two. You look good, Sam."

"Thanks. You too." Sam nervously replied. John looked at him puzzlement clear on his bearded face, then glanced back at Dean who had the same worried expression.

"What's going on here? Something's not right."

"Everything is fine, Dad," Dean piped in. "Look, uh, why don't we go grab some coffee and you can tell us about this hunt. Maybe we can help."

Just then a small sound came from the bathroom, like a trash can being knocked over.

"What's that?" John pushed his way passed Sam reaching for the gun in his coat.

"WAIT!" Sam and Dean cried but John had already flung open the door. Only to see an very angry, growling dog looking ready to attack. Q let out one loud bark, making John step back.

"Geez! What in the- What's with the dog, Sam?"

Sam peeked in. He saw no sign of Rowan. "Oh, Q? We found him on a hunt. He actually saved Dean's life. Dean loves him. He won't go anywhere without him. Right, Dean?"

Both John and Sam turn to Dean and saw his face of disgust slowly dissolve into a fake smile. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth, "I don't know what I would do without him."

"Really?" John knew being an animal lover wasn't in Dean's character, but he had seen stranger things. "Fine. Just keep it away from me. Maybe we should grab that coffee. You can tell me how that mutt saved your life." John started to laugh, "Dean saved by a dog? That should be a good story." As he stepped away from the door, Sam looked back in. Rowan's small face appeared from behind the shower curtain. He sighed from relief.

"I'll be right behind you," Sam said. "I'm just locking Q back up." He watched the two men walk out the door. "Nicely done!" He couldn't help but smile at Rowan's quick thinking. "Dean and I are going to distract him for a while. You two hang out here. We will be back before you know it. I'll be sure to bring your favorite." Rowan still looked confused and concerned but nodded her acceptance. "It'll be okay. It's, um, the family business. If you stay here, you'll be safe. Okay? No adventures to the park this time."

Rowan shot him a look. Sam smirked and patted her head. "I'll see you soon, Kid."

* * *

Dean hated having to leave Rowan and Q in the room alone while the Winchester men went to lunch. Well, the dog he didn't mind so much but the kid was still too skinny, she might waste away before he could bring back the chicken sandwich with ketchup and pickles he knew she would want for lunch. The world could be ending but two things would never change; Sam always orders a salad and Rowan, a breaded chicken, ketchup, and pickle sandwich. Unless, of course, pizza is an option.

The atmosphere in the Impala was tense. At least their father had decided to take his own truck to the diner instead of riding with the boys. "Dean, you know we can't tell him-"

"I know, Sam."

"He'd try to make us leave them."

"I know, Sam."

"Even if he let them stay, he'd insist we start training her. Oh gosh." Dean glanced at his brother and noted the paleness of his face. "What if he insists on training her himself. Dean. That can't-"

I KNOW, SAM!" Dean rubbed his forehead with one hand, trying to massage out the headache that was setting in. "I know. We'll think of something. Keep Dad out of and away from the motel room while he's here. Help with whatever brought him here and get him out faster. I don't want her to have any part of this life."

Sam let out a large breath. "Yeah." He took some more calming breaths, attempting to focus himself. "I'll volunteer to do the research. That should speed things up a bit."

"Ahh, yes. Because that won't tip him off at all. Sam, you hated doing research for him."

"Dean, I was 15. What 15 year old wants to go spend hours in the library looking up old newspaper clippings on when, where, and how some old lady died? I'm not 15 anymore."

Dean pulled the large classic car into a parking space in front of the local eatery. "Well, I hope you have the story of Q's amazing rescue ready because you dug that hole all on your own."

"Fine, Jerk."

Dean smirked and followed his brother into the diner and over to the table where John sat with his back to the wall and the exits in his sight line. "So, Dad, what brings you this way?" he asked as he flipped through the menu. "We hadn't heard of any hunts in this area. Apart from the one we just finished up."

"Small town about 50 miles up. A few random disappearances and crops dying. Just going to check it out. But I'm far more interested in how a dog saved your brother's life, Sam."

Dean leaned back in his chair and looked at Sam smugly. Sam coughed a little to clear his throat. "It was a vengeful spirit. Took us awhile to figure out where the body was buried. When we finally found the grave, well, to say she didn't want to go would be an understatement. When the spirit showed up the first time, I was able to get off a salt round. Dean started digging faster, but before he could get the coffin opened and the salt poured, she had reappeared behind me and threw me head first into a nearby headstone. The next thing I remember is waking up in the backseat with a dog breathing in my face." Sam avoided looking at his older brother and fiddled with the edge of his napkin wrapped utensils instead. He could feel the weight and heat of Dean's glare. _Pay back for the mask, you jerk._

"You let a spirit get the jump on you? Sam, we've talked about this. You have to pay attention to what's going on around you!"

"Yes sir," Sam said with his head down. He was pretending to look sorry, but in reality he was hiding his smile.

John looked over at Dean who was still glaring at his brother. "So Dean, tell me about this dog of yours. How on earth did a dog save you from a spirit?"

Dean snarled through his teeth "It's kind of a long story," he said still giving Sam a death stare. He turned back to his dad and caught his eyes. Dean knew he was screwed. "Um. Well you see, sir," he stammered.

He was saved as the young waitress appeared beside their table, ready to take their order. The three men ordered a coffee, straight black for John and Dean while Sam asked for some creamer. Dean stopped her before she left to fill their order. "I also need to put in a to go order. I'll take a hamburger with the works and a side of fries, a chicken sandwich, breaded with ketchup and pickles only. Fries with that too. And a house salad. Dry. Thanks." He smiled as the waitress left and turned back to his father, who raised his eyebrows prompting Dean to continue his story.

"Right. I jumped out of the grave to check on Sammy. I tried to get him up, figured with his hard head he was just dazed. But when I turned around, that old crone was standing over me holding a broken tombstone ready to crush me with it. Out of nowhere this dog charged in and knocked me out of the way. I thought the dang thing was attacking me but it turned on her and started barking and growling. I guess even the dead are afraid of a beast like Q because she backed off. Long enough for me to give her two barrels of salt. He stood guard after that while I finished salting and burning her bones. I couldn't just leave him behind."

Dean glanced over to Sam as he took a drink of his now lukewarm coffee. Sam looked shocked that Dean was able to come up with a semi believable story. Dean smirked, knowing he had won. Then the pair looked back at their dad, hoping he bought it.

John's hands were clasped in front of his face. He looked at his sons over his fingers taking in what he just heard. "That," he paused, "is amazing. That dog must have true hunter instincts. I've never heard of such a thing. I think it's a good idea you keep it around. Just not around me. Well, since you two have completed your hunt, I could probably use some backup on my own."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing. Maybe we should stick Sam on research though, something he can do from the relative safety of the motel room. Wouldn't want him to get knocked again, delicate princess that he is."

Sam gave Dean a sarcastic smile, but he was okay with being the butt of a joke if it meant he was able to stay back with Rowan. "Ha ha, Dean."

"Actually," John interrupted, "I was talking about the dog. I think this job is a little beyond the abilities of two guys who get bested by a simple spirit and have to be saved by some random mutt!"

Sam and Dean give a fake chuckle. They both struggled trying to figure out what to say next. The need to keep Rowan a secret was weighing heavily on their minds, making all other thought difficult.

The boys heaved a silent sigh of relief as the waitress deposited the bag of to-go containers on their table. Dean slapped down a handful of bills. "Keep the change. We probably should be heading back to the motel." Sam and John agreed.

The trio arrived back at the motel and stood in front of the room the boys were staying in looking awkwardly at each other.

"Well, it's was good to see you boys."

"You too, Dad." Sam was sincere for the first time since his dad had come through the door arrived.

"Yeah," grinned John, "So when are you going to tell me about the kid?"

Sam and Dean both felt their hearts lurch into their throats.

"What kid?"

"Come on, Dean. You didn't really think I bought that lame dog story, did ya? You hate dogs. It was fun to watch you both squirm though."

"But how did you know?"

"Sam, it's me. I saw the kid peeking through the window as soon as I arrived. Not to mention I noticed the packages of feminine products on the bathroom floor from the knocked over trash can. So unless there's some weird things going on with you two, I'm guessing you have a little girl in there. You had better start explaining."

* * *

Rowan stayed in the bathroom until she heard the Impala pull away from the motel. Then she crept towards the window and peeked out to make sure the mysterious stranger was also gone. When she saw that the parking lot was empty, she flopped backwards onto the bed, stared at the ceiling and started counting water spots to pass the time. After spending a couple of minutes trying to decide if the figure eight shaped one counted as two separate spots, Rowan heaved a sigh and snapped for Q. The dog jumped onto the bed and curled up, causing a dip in the mattress. Rowan slowly slid down the slight slope and tucked herself in next to her faithful companion. She ran a hand down the large back in front of her. There were so many thoughts bouncing around inside her head. So many questions Sam left unanswered. Who was that guy? Obviously he was Sam and Dean's dad, but why did she have to hide? Was he dangerous and they were protecting her, or were the brothers just embarrassed of the mute girl they rescued and then gotten stuck with?

Q groaned and rolled over to lay on his side, dislodging her fingers from where they had tangled in his fur. He stretched out his front paws and kicked at her before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Rowan huffed at the now sleeping dog, but took the hint and closed her eyes too. Rowan moved her head to rest on Q's chest. The rhythmic breathing of her four legged caretaker always seemed to calm her and help lull her to sleep.

The rumble of an approaching engine caught Q's attention. He quickly raised his head but didn't growl. He recognized the sound. He gave a slight chuff to alert Rowan who sat up and rubbed her eyes. The familiar creak and slam of the Impala's doors snapped her back to reality. Sam and Dean were back. She gave a slight smile. Then came a louder slamming of a much larger door. The truck of the stranger. He's back too.

Rowan jumped from the bed and started heading to the bathroom to hide.

"What kid?" she heard Sam and Dean say simultaneously. She stopped and turned towards the door. The trio was much closer to the doorway now. She wondered if she could hear them better if she was closer. She crept her way over with Q following behind. She showed him the palm of her hand, signaling him to stay. She pressed her ear against the door. The man was lecturing her new found brothers.

"Have you two lost your minds? You can't bring a kid into this. You can barely take care of yourselves. How on earth are you going to take care of a little girl?" John's anger was growing.

"Dad, you need to understand, this girl is tougher than she looks."

"I don't care, Dean! This is stupid, even for you."

"We won't leave her," Sam interjected. Sam's fights with his father were legendary. This one was about to be one of the largest they had. There was no way Sam would walk away from Rowan.

"She's a liability, Sam! If she is with you on a hunt, she can get you both killed. Or worse, her! Think about it, Sam. Is this the life you want for her? You want to risk getting her killed?"

"You did it to me," Dean smarted off. John turned and glared at his oldest. This attempt at a guilt trip only angered him more.

"We don't take her on hunts!" Sam said before John could go off on Dean.

"Really?" John turned and got directly into Sam's face. "So what? You keep her locked up in a hotel like an animal?"

"Like how you raised me? Us? You would leave us for days, even weeks at a time. Locked up and alone. We don't do that to her. She will never be alone like that."

That one got to John. He knew the boys never had a childhood. He hated the world he was forced to bring them into.

"Sam. You need to think about her welfare. What if the worst happens and you two don't come home? How long will she stay before she thinks you abandoned her? She will end up on the streets starving. Is that what you want?"

The brothers didn't know what to say. John had a point. One day they may not come home. Then what?

"Take her to a state ran safe haven and move on. You have to get rid of her, for her sake."

Just then the door to the motel room swung open and bounced off the wall with a resounding crack. There stood a very angry girl with her growling protector by her side. She had one hand buried in the hair standing up on Q's back. The other hand clenched in a fist at her side. Rage and sadness flickered in her blue eyes. Tears were welling and as the men stood frozen with shock at her unexpected appearance, one tear escaped and slid down her cheek. No one was taking her anywhere.

"Rowan, hey." Dean moved toward the room, pushing John back. As Dean got closer to the room, Rowan's entire body stiffened and Q stepped forward and increased his volume. He bared his teeth and snapped at a shocked Dean. "Whoa! Okay, I'll back off." As he stepped back he murmured, "I hate that dog," under his breath.

John heard and laughed, "I thought he was your hero?" Dean looked at him, not the least bit amused.

Sam ignored the other two and held out his hands toward the pair in the doorway. "Hey, hey, Rowan. It's okay. Nobody is going anywhere." He amended his statement as he noticed her eyes skip over to John. "Nobody except him. We," he pointed to himself, Dean, and Rowan, "are going to take a deep breath, go back inside, and eat lunch."

Rowan nodded and released her hold on Q. Sam reached forward and put his arm around her shoulder as he lead her back into the room.

Dean turned to his father. "You need to leave. Now."

John looked from his oldest son to the motel room. Before the door closed, the girl, Rowan looked back over her shoulder and made eye contact with John. He sent a smirk her direction, before sauntering over to his truck. "Sure thing, Dean. Keep in touch."

Dean stood at the door until John's truck was out of sight. He exchanged a concerned glance with Sam as he entered the room. Rowan was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the wall in front of her with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey," Sam said quietly. The stubborn girl didn't even flinch. Cautiously, Sam crept in front of her. "Look, I don't know what all you heard, but I promise it's going to be okay."

"Hmph." Rowan lowered her head, refusing to look at Sam.

"We got you some food. Do you want to eat?" Sam nodded his head at Dean, signaling him to bring the food over. Dean took one step and a low grumble came from Q who was sitting at his companion's feet.

"Um. Here," Dean shifted the bags into on hand and stretched that arm towards Sam. He wasn't taking another step. Rowan saw his hesitation out of the corner of his eye. She gave a sly grin.

"Man. You are really scared of that dog," Sam gleamed. He reached down to pet Q's head. "I wish we would have found you two earlier. So anytime Dean gets too bossy, we could just sick Q on him."

"I'm not scared! It's a healthy respect."

Rowan let out a slight chuckle. Sam rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about anything that was said. But we promised to look out for you. That's what we are going to do. Now, how about we eat before it gets cold?"

The tone in Sam's voice reassured her. There was a kindness she wasn't use to, but she liked it. She looked up and met his eye, gave a little smile and nodded.

"Does that mean I can come in and sit down now?" Dean was still in a staring contest with Q, trying not to get snapped at again.

Rowan chuckled. She leaned down and tapped Q on the scruff of his neck. The beast let out a muffled bark and laid down. Usually nothing frightens Dean, but there was a noticeable expression of relief across his face.

Not much was said after that. Everyone quietly did their own thing. Except for Dean who would get loud from time to time shouting at the TV when the referees would make a bad call. Sam typed away on his laptop while Rowan tried to focus on her studies. Her mind was full of questions which made it difficult.

 _Why did they never mention their dad before? Why did he call me a liability and said I could get them or myself killed? Go on a hunt? Hunt for what?"_ She looked up and saw Sam turned and looking at her.

"Everything okay? You're just starting off into space and tapping your pencil."

Rowan snapped back, nodded, and shoved her face back into her book.

Later Dean put a plate of tacos in front of her. "They are from the place next door. Their waitress ain't half bad either. I may have to go back for seconds."

"Come on, Dean," Sam lectured. "There's a kid here."

Dean glanced over to see Rowan just picking at her food. "Don't play with your food! Eat it. Sarah worked hard on getting that ready for you. At least, I think that was her name." Rowan continued to stare at the plate. She pulled a sliver of pork from the tortilla and tossed it to Q. Dean sat down next to her. "Hey, Kiddo. What wrong?" Rowan just shook her head. "I get it, okay. You've been running from something for a while. You're probably used to people giving up on you. But not us. You're a Winchester now. So what's up?"

Sam eyes snapped from the laptop screen to his brother and Rowan. A small frown formed on his face as he considered Dean's statement. She was family to him, but calling her a Winchester made reality set in. The Winchester life is not a life for a little girl.

Rowan felt the tension leave her body. Dean's words removed all fears of them being embarrassed of her, of them feeling burdened by her. She was a part of their family. He said so. It had been so long since she'd been a part of a family; since anyone cared about her. Rowan gave Dean a radiant smile and tore into her tacos. Dean chuckled and started eating his own food with a similar fervor. They were Winchesters and they were hungry!

Rowan went to bed a few hours after they finished dinner. Sam waited until she was fully into her sleep cycle before vocalizing the thoughts that had been bouncing around inside his head since Dean had coaxed the girl into eating.

"Dean." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We need to talk."

Glanced up from the magazine he was flipping through. "Talk 'bout what?" He followed Sam's gaze to the opposite bed where the teen lay sleeping. "Got nothing to say about it. We move on, life goes on."

"Dean, that can't happen! I've been thinking about what Dad said and then you went and said _that_ at dinner and Dean, we can't do this to her!"

"What I said? What did I say? And what exactly do you think we are doing to her? You make it sound like we're abusing her or something!"

"Aren't we? Dean, you called her a Winchester! She can't be a Winchester! I wouldn't wish that curse upon anyone! She needs a chance to be normal. She can't get that with us."

"Oh, this crap again. Normal? Don't you think you're projecting a little bit here? And a curse? That's a little extreme. Sam, she was wandering the streets and digging through the trash for food. The trash! What part of that is normal?"

"Yes, this crap again. She deserves to live in a house, have adults that care about her and take care of her, have her own room, Dean! Not live with two adult males that have no experience, no right to be raising a child!"

"Right, because you turned out so awful. Or are you conveniently forgetting that I was one who actually raised you?

"That's exactly what I'm saying. That is not normal, Dean." Sam's frustration was growing. "This is not a life for a child. It shouldn't be a life for us, but we were never given a chance. We didn't have a choice!"

"Fine! Let her choose then. But I won't just abandon her! If she wants to go, she can go. But if she wants to stay, she stays! Family don't end in blood. She is family whether you want to admit it or not. Family looks out for family."

"If you are looking out for her, then look out for her best interest. This life will change her or kill her and you know it!"

Both brother's winced at the increase in Sam's volume. They were silent for a while as they watched the form on the bed to make sure they had accidentally woken Rowan up. After several seconds with no movement, Dean sighed. "All we're going to accomplish tonight is waking them up. And having had experience in dealing with grumpy teenagers," he couldn't help the pointed look he gave his younger brother, "I would strongly suggest that we don't do that. Let's just go to sleep and we'll discuss it tomorrow. All of us."

Sam ignored the barbed looked and nodded his acceptance. The two brothers moved through the room going through the motions of settling down for the night. Dean made sure that Sam and Rowan were both in their beds, Rowan with Q curled around her and Sam with his gun tucked safely under the pillow before turning of the lights and moving to the short couch that was tucked up against one wall of the room. Rowan wasn't leaving unless she wanted to. He'd make sure of it.

Their valiant attempt at keeping their voices down didn't matter. The "sleeping" girl was awake the entire time. She heard everything. It was hard to lie still and keep her breath calm as she listened to Sam speak. Rowan wished she'd been asleep. Hearing Sam, the first male she'd trusted in a long time, admit that he wanted to get rid of her was awful.

 _I'm not going to group home. If he wants me gone, then I'll be gone._ Rowan squeezed her pillow in her fist as she fought back tears of anger and disappointment _._

* * *

After John pulled out of the parking lot he didn't leave town to head back to his own hunt. Instead he headed to the library. He had a feeling about that girl his son's had taken in. He shook his head at the memory of her interrupting the conversation. She was fierce, that much had been proven, but she was still a liability. He knew first hand the fear that came from hunting with children in tow. He had been mostly lucky when his boys were growing up, but those few times. John can feel his pulse increasing just thinking about them. It goes way beyond the usual parent fears. The boys shouldn't have to go through that. Ever.

Later that night, after a "dinner" and drinks at the local watering hole, John parked his truck in a parking lot near the motel that the other Winchester party was staying in. He made sure he had a nice view of the Impala and the door it was parked in front of.

When the lights in the room finally went out around midnight, John perked up from his slouch he had fallen into. A few more hours and he could return to his hunt. It took a little longer than he was expecting but he wasn't surprised to see a slight shadow slip out of the motel room door, followed closely by a shorter one. He waited until Rowan had traveled almost out of his sight before he started the car he had jimmied open and hot-wired.

John followed Rowan and her massive canine to a truck stop at the edge of town. It was fairly empty, just a few big rigs in the back parking lot. Rowan slipped inside with the dog following closely on her heels as John maneuvered his borrowed car into a parking spot facing the front of the convenience store towards the back of the mostly empty parking lot.. The cashier looked up as the teen slipped down the aisles, but apparently his magazine was incredibly enthralling tonight because he didn't even flinch at the sight of the dog. Rowan had loaded her arms with packages of chips, crackers, and jerky and was headed to the register to pay when John saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

A guy wearing a hat with the brim pulled low and a jacket with the hood up skittered into the store and started waving a gun at the cashier. John flicked his gaze back to Rowan only to see that the kid and her dog had disappeared. _Well at least she smart_ , he thought to himself as he exited the car. He changed his mind about her intelligence in the next second as he watched her pop up from the aisle and rush at the guy attempting rob the convenience store. She held her hand against his back and the man froze, raising his arms. John started running. He slowed when he got to the door. No sense in bursting in and pushing everything over the edge. He slid his own gun out from behind his back and entered slowly.

John quickly took in the scene. The dog was standing to the side of the teen, growling almost wolfishly. Rowan wasn't saying anything but the man in front of her was keeping his hands in the air. The cashier hadn't moved from where he was standing when the robber had burst in. Rowan glanced over as John moved to stand on the dogless side of her. She nodded once and then turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Put the gun on the counter," John barked as he took command of the scene. "Slowly! Do it slowly." The would be thief slowed his frantic movements and slid the gun onto the counter. The clerk finally snapped out of his shock and pushed the gun further down the smooth surface out of reach. "Okay, kid. I got it from here. Step back." Rowan removed her hand from its position and John saw a flash of metal. He wondered if she had lifted some weapons before she left or if Dean had given her one. If it was the second, at least she would be properly trained in its use. Dean would have made absolutely sure of that. If it was the former, well, at least he had gotten inside quickly.

John directed his attention to the cashier. "You got any tape, rope, something?" When younger man nodded but didn't move, John growled. "Maybe go and get it? I don't want to stand here all night."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Just a second." He ducked under the counter and came back up with a big roll of silver duct tape. "This work?"

"Alright hot shot, put your hands in front of you. You," John nodded at the cashier, "You tape his hand together good and tight." He watched as his instructions were carried out. "That should hold until the police come. You did alert them right?" The young man behind the counter nodded. "Good."

Shortly, sirens could be heard in the distance. "Alright, Kid. Call off the wolf and let's go."

Rowan snapped her fingers and Q quieted. She followed John towards the door but stopped when the cashier called out.

"Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to wait for the police?"

"Nope. Good samaritans and all that. Have a nice night." John held the door open for his two charges and then lead them to the car he borrowed. "Get in," he growled at Rowan. He drove out of the parking lot as soon as the back door shut behind her and her dog and was on the road before the police showed up. He drove back to the parking lot he had left his truck in and shut off the car before turning around to look Rowan in the eye. "Give it to me."

The girl just blinked at him.

"Whatever you were holding to that guy's back. Gun. Knife. Whatever. Give it to me."

Rowan just shrugged and handed over her weapon. It was a gun, but it looked like…

"Is this a cap gun? You pointed a cap gun at a guy that was holding up a store with a _real_ gun?"

Rowan shrugged again and gave a small smug smile.

John tossed the gun back to her and ran his hand over his beard. He stared out the windshield of the car for a while before he was struck by a thought. "How were you going to pay for all that food you had in your hands?"

A wallet came sailing over his shoulder from the backseat. John opened it up and saw one of Dean's fake IDs staring back at him. He laughed quietly to himself. "Yeah, those boys deserve you. You'll keep them on their toes." He turned around to face the backseat. "Wanna watch them panic in," he glanced at his watch, "wow, a few hours, when Dean wakes up and sees you gone?"

The smile he got from Rowan was all mischief.

"Get in the truck and maybe I'll take you to get breakfast later. After the show, of course."

* * *

A few hours later:

John nudged Rowan's shoulder as the motel room door flung open. The two watched as first Sam and then Dean scrambled out of the room. Sam, his hair going every which way, ran to the Impala and began opening the doors and looking inside before going to the trunk. John watched him flip open the false bottom and paw through the various things housed there.

Rowan huffed a light breath as she watched Dean tear into his pocket looking for his phone. When John's phone rang in the cab of the truck, Rowan looked at the older man with a smile and eyes full of laughter. John chuckled before answering.

Several days later:

Dean was crouched in the back of the Impala spreading Q's travel blanket over half of the back seat, he didn't trust anyone else to do it correctly, when something shiny in the footwell caught his eye. He reached down and pulled out a toy gun with a silver barrell and a plastic handle. "Rowan? Why do you have a cap gun?"


End file.
